


The Most Miserable Time of the Year

by blacktithe



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: The prospect of a white Christmas does not have everyone in the Evans household thrilled.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 35





	The Most Miserable Time of the Year

Soft light floated in from the partially open curtains covering the windows that made up the northernmost wall of the bedroom. Chris gave a muffled groan and squeezed his eyes shut. He rolled away from the window. _Why is the curtain open?_ He extended his arm to find nothing but cold sheets beside him. Chris peeked one eye open. Then the other.

Chris pressed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room. It wasn’t often he woke up without a dog in his face or his girl by his side. It made the room feel lifeless and set Chris’s stomach on edge.

Rolling the other direction, Chris stretched an arm towards the floor to gather his discarded sweat pants and shirt from the night before. He pushed back the duvet and swung his legs over the side of the bed to pull up his pants. He slid feet into his house shoes before throwing his henley on and making his way into the hall to search for his missing bedfellows.

The silence filling the house was unnerving. Scott’s loud voice wasn’t echoing off the rafters. There was no distinctive tap, tap, tap of puppy claws on wood floors. He couldn’t even hear the TV playing those cheesy holiday movies Y/N loved so much. It was just silence.

“Babe?” he called as he reached the end of the hall.

“In here,” a gruff voice replied. 

Chris followed the unhappy sound of his girlfriend’s voice around the corner to the living room.

She was curled up in a ball on the far side of the couch beside the fireplace, watching the rapidly falling snow transform the world outside into a winter wonderland. She wore one of his stolen sweaters over a pair of black, fleece-lined leggings with what he had to guess was at least two pairs of fuzzy socks, but it was hard to say for sure since she had shoved her toes under Dodger resting peacefully beside her. The way she huddled around her mug of cocoa like it was the only source of warmth left in the world made the corner of Chris’s mouth curve upward in amusement.

She looked adorable.

“You okay, babe?”

“No.”

The sharp tone made him shrink back half a step.

“What’s wrong?”

The look in her eyes reminded Chris of the moment in a horror movie where the possessed girl’s shifts her focus to the doubting priest moments before something bad happened. In his case, Chris was waiting to burst into flames.

“Come to Massachusets,” she said, in a low parody of Chris’s voice. “This way we won’t have to spend so much time apart. It will be great.” She scoffed.

Carefully, Chris took a seat on the opposite side of Dodger. He gave his dog a scratch on the head before turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

“I thought you liked it here?”

“I do. It’s just - not what I expected.”

“Bubba,” Chris ordered.

Dodger lifted his head to look at his father. Chris nodded towards the bed in front of the fireplace. Dodger looked from the bed to him and back again before tilting his head questioningly. Chris looked at the bed and raised his eyebrows. The dog heaved a dramatic sigh before hopping off of the couch and flopping onto his bed with a huff.

 _Drama queen_.

Chris slide a little closer to Y/N on the couch, resting his hand on her knee.

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Getting a taste of everyday life with you? A whole year of fuzzy sock weather?” They chuckled. Chris ran his thumb back and forth across her knee, urging her to go on. She gestured towards the rapidly falling snow through the large picture windows. “Then this noreaster hit, and now it’s like the freaking arctic out there. You know, I thought it would be a good idea to take Dodger for his walk this morning. Let you sleep in a little after you got in so late from filming. I put on three layers and still nearly froze my tits off. Fuck! I’m still freezing.” She started counting on her fingers. “I took a shower so hot I looked like a lobster when I got out. I built I fire. And I’ve had three cups of cocoa. How do you people live like this?!”

Chris bit down on his lower lip to suppress his laughter. Sliding a little closer, Chris pulled her legs across his body until she was practically sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his torso and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

“And then, to top it all off, your brother basically moved into the spare bedroom. Don’t get me wrong. I love Scott. You know I do. But between the lack of private time and the two of you constantly trying to scare each other, I’m about to lose my fucking mind!”

The laugh Chris had been trying to hold in throughout her tirade erupted from his mouth. His head fell back against the couch as he pulled Y/N in tight against his chest. A muttered grumble drew his attention. 

“What was that?”

Y/N sighed. Releasing her hold on his torso, she took Chris’s face in both of her hands and gazed lovingly into his ocean blue eyes. 

“I was all excited about us spending our first Christmas together. Just you and me. Letting you unwrap me under the tree.” 

He smirked.

“Kind of hard to get tangled in the tinsel when it is you, me, and your brother.”

Chris let out a slow exhale through his nose and nodded in agreement.

This was not what he had imagined their first Christmas in his home would be like either. He’d wanted to take her on his family’s annual Disney trip before bringing her home for a private celebration. He was going to wine and dine her on Christmas Eve before taking her on a walk through the lights so he could give her the present he’d chosen months ago.

He grazed the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Y/N closed her eyes and leaned into the intimate touch.

“Don’t let me keep you all from fuckin’.”

The couple’s heads snapped toward the kitchen on the far side of the open space to see Scott pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Not like I haven’t heard you all before.”

Y/N vaulted over the back of the couch and sprinted towards Scott before Chris even realized she’d moved.

“Oh, shit,” Scott uttered before darting down the hall.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Y/N threatened as she reached for the hood hanging off the back of Scott’s top.

Chris watched them disappear around the corner and shook his head as he laughed. He looked towards the fire to see Dodger watching them with what Chris could only guess was an unamused expression.

“I know, right?” Chris asked.

Dodger lowered his head to rest on his paw and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the house, Chris heard his brother shout in mock horror when Y/N finally caught up to him.

Chris listened to his brother wail in laughter between gasping pleas for Y/N to stop tickling him. Chris shook his head and turned his attention back to the world outside.

Y/N was right. This year was not what Chris had expected, but he didn’t regret it. Having his brother and his best girl with him had made this whole shit show of a year a bit easier somehow. He snuck a glance at a small, brightly wrapped Tiffany’s box hidden in the branches at the back of the tree. It was almost invisible among the colored bobbles and sparkling lights, but you could see it if you knew where to look. The sight brought a smile to his face. Afterall, there was nothing saying Chris couldn’t still give Y/N the gift that had been burning a hole in his pocket for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
